Professor Chase
by Darquesse16
Summary: Annabeth Chase has been invited to Hogwarts to teach them about their long forgotten heritage. But what dangers lurk in the shadows and what secrete is being kept?
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN PJ OR HP!**

My name is Annabeth Chase. Many people know me as the official architect of Mount Olympus and now I'm know as professor Chase the new ancient arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now many of you must be thinking how this came to be, well it all started on an uneventful afternoon at camp when my mother, who happens to be Athena goddess of wisdom and war, decided to pay me a visit.

****FLASHBACK****

"Mother what are you doing here" I said as I bowed before her. "Well Annabeth I have decided that you would be perfect to do something for me". "And what might that be?" I asked. "A couple of centuries ago Hecate blessed four mortals with the gift of magic. Now these mortals were to be called witches and wizards but things spiraled out of control and these mortals questioned Hecate and the gods thus losing their Greek heritage" she replied her voice lost in some distant memory. "Your quest is to go to the school these mortals created and reinstate that heritage" my mother said.

****END OF FLASHBACK****

So here I am standing in front of a huge castle that looks magnificent. The architectural design is so unique and captivating. I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't notice a man approach until he is beside me. "Beautiful isn't it" he says. I swear I jumped at least ten feet into the air. "I'm sorry I startled you, my name is Professor Albus Dumbledor and I am the headmaster of the school". His voice sounded so calm and soothing, yet his eyes portrayed a man who has fought many battles. "Hello professor my name is Annabeth Chase and I assume you already know what I am?" I said extending my hand towards his frail one. "Yes my dear I do know, well we should get going the sorting ceremony is about to begin".

As I entered the castle I saw ghosts flying in every direction. Nico will have a field day with this I thought. Dumbledor opened a huge set of doors that led to a gigantic hall which he called the great hall. Four tables lined the hall, each representing a house. Scarlet for Gryffindor, blue for Ravenclaw, yellow for Huffelpuff and green for Slytherine. As I took a seat at the staff table the students filed in. A stern looking woman led a bunch of terrified kids into the hall for the sorting, which thanks to my ADHD I zoned out of. Then Dumbledor did his speech and introduced me. "This year we have added new subject ancient arts in which you will be learning about Greek mythology and to teach this subject I will like you all to welcome Professor Annabeth Chase". The room broke out in applause just then I noticed a boy about 16 that looked strikingly like my seaweed brain.

My seaweed brain how I miss him right now! But don't tell him we don't want to inflate his already huge ego. After the feast Dumbledor showed me to my living quarters of course it had been designed especially to suit my needs i.e. training. I had little sleep that night as my mind wondered on how my first day as a teacher would be.

Morning came too soon for my liking, after a little training I went down for breakfast unaware my secrete could be thrown out of the water. As I entered every owl within the hall immediately bowed before me and called me "my lady". That was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life. Don't get me wrong I love owls since they are my mother's animal and symbol but it still feels weird. After many "thank you" and curious glances from students and teachers alike I was to teach my first class.

**HEY GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFIC SO PLEASE BE NICE. UPDATES MIGHT BE A LITTLE SLOW. PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**Darquesse16 **_


	2. Chapter 2

**HARRY P.O.V.**

Death.

It took the death of the only person that had a link with my family to make them realize that he was back.

Damn it!

Hermione nudged me in the ribs, bringing my attention back to reality. Professor Dumbledor was about to commence with his start of term speech.

He shocked us all with the announcement of a new subject, Ancient Arts. But the most perplexing part was the person who was going to teach it.

Professor Chase.

To say that she was beautiful would be an understatement. She looked like a goddess. She was tan and athletic, with blond princess curls cascading down her back. But the thing that stood out was her eyes. They were a startling shade of grey, as if a storm were brewing within them. These eyes locked with mine and a look of recognition swiftly passed through them, before returning back to their previous demeanor.

Who was she? She definitely looked like she didn't belong to our world.

The sun rose, shining its rays through the gap in my curtain and effectively waking me up from the nightmare that haunted my dreams every night since…

Ron's snores brought me back to reality. After trying, failing and trying again to get Ron up, much to the amusement of the other boys, we finally made our way to the common room to meet up with Hermione. "I wonder what she'll be like." Hermione voiced her thoughts out loud. "I mean she seems so different, as if she knew something we didn't." I, myself wondered the same thing, thinking back to that fleeting look she had given me last night.

As we sat at the Gryffindor table, the most captivating thing happened. Every owl within the hall turned their heads towards the doors, as if they were waiting for royalty to enter and sure enough in stepped Professor Chase. The owls raced to bow before her. Strange.

"Looks like we've got the owl loving Professor first mate." Ron declared with a mouthful of food. And for once he was right.

**ANNABETH P.O.V**

My classroom was- for a lack of better word- awesome! It was like the throne room at Olympus, but instead of thrones the statues of each of the 12 Olympian Gods stood proudly in their place. The walls were lined with depictions of hero's adventures. There stood shelves of books, most probably about Greek architecture and culture. I walked up to the statue of my mother and whispered my words of appreciation. Just then the students filed in, taking their seats whilst gaping at the design of the classroom. I walked towards the front of the room, my heels clicking on the soft wood colored floor. Their eyes were trained with every move I made. I looked around, drinking in the silence that had overcome their exciting chatter and in the process scanning each face looking for troublemakers. I immediately spotted one.

A boy with platinum blond hair and grey eyes, who could have easily passed for my sibling, if not for the permanent scowl that graced his face. A cocky, arrogant smile appeared as he caught my gaze. The next person my gaze landed on was my look alike seaweed brain, yet there were differences between them, where Percy's eyes were the color of the ocean, his were a bright emerald green. Also Percy was much more muscular and he lanky.

Harry Potter, the apparent boy who lived.

"Good morning class, my name is Annabeth Chase to you Professor and I will be your teacher for the year". "Now who can tell me whom those statues represent?"

**HEY GUYS I'M SUPER SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE. SCHOOL HAS BEEN HELL. THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE REVIWED, FOLLOWED AND FAVOURITED I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON****.**

_**Darquesse16**_


	3. Chapter 3

**ANNABETH P.O.V.**

My question seemed to retrieve them from the daze they were caught up in. A girl with bushy brown hair raised her hand, but I purposely ignored her and focused my attention on the smug platinum blond haired menace I knew was going to cause me a lot of trouble.

"Mr. Malfoy would you answer my question?" "And which question might that be Professor?" he replied with an obvious sneer in his voice. "The question I asked a moment ago, surely you memory can't be as bad as that of a goldfish Mr. Malfoy" I asked a dangerous tone creeping into my voice. The Gryffindors let out a muffled laugh but immediately stopped when I had given them my death glare, which thanks to Nico I had mastered. "I don't know what question you're referring to Professor." This boy was really pushing my buttons and you don't want to know what happens when you punch in the right combination. "Mr. Malfoy, trust me when I say you do not want to get into a war of words with me because you will lose and make yourself look like a bigger idiot than you already do." I hissed dangerously while maintaining eye contact with each word said. "Now would you answer the question or shut up." His smug smile disappeared and it was replaced with one of a pouting child who had his favorite toy taken away from him.

"Now that Mr. Malfoy has decided to bless us with his silence, would any of you care to answer my original question, Mr. Potter perhaps?" Harry looked like deer caught in headlights. "I don't know Professor" he stuttered. "Miss Granger if I wanted you to answer the question I would have called on you so would you please put your hand down." I said in a strained voice, barely keeping out the annoyance I was feeling. I turned my attention back to Harry. "No answer Mr. Potter." I asked with an eyebrow arched. He simply shook his head. I signed and looked at the class. They all gave me blank looks, except for Granger. "Anybody" I asked my patience wearing thin.

"The statues behind you represent the 12 Olympian gods." I said earning me confused looks from most of witches and wizards. "These gods were said to reside atop the highest mountain in Greece, Mount Olympus." Walking towards the statues I pointed to each one. "From left to right, Zeus, Poseidon, Apollo, Ares, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Hermes, Hera, Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite and Demeter. There were also minor gods and goddesses, like Hecate and Helios." Just then the bell sounded.

"Before you go, I want the domain each of the gods ruled." I said, "How are we supposed to know that" asked Malfoy. "That's why libraries and books were invented Draco." I said flashing him a smirk.

**HERMIONE P.O.V.**

That arrogant woman. How dare she embarrass me like that? Bad thoughts about our lovely Ancient Arts teacher were having a marathon in my head. Bell rang for lunch just has Professor Snape had been going to call me out for not paying attention. Really who could blame me; Defence against the Dark Arts was never my favourite subject.

Harry, Ron and I sat at our usual spot at the Gryffindor table. Ron stuffing that cute face of his- wait did I just say cute! - get a grip on yourself; you are not falling for Ronald Weasley.

"Earth to Hermione" someone said waving a hand in front of my face and momentarily distracting myself from my inner debate. "Oh sorry Harry I must have zoned out, did you say something?" I asked feigning innocence. "Yeah I'm sorry about what Professor Chase did in class." He said with a frown on his forehead and concern lacing his voice. "It's alright Harry it wasn't your fault." I replied with a sweet smile, "Besides I'm not going to let something like that affect me." How wrong I was, inside it was still eating me up but I had to put up a brave façade for Harry and Ron, the latter of the two who was staring intently at the staff table. "Wonder where Professor Chase is?" he voiced out loud.

The words that left his mouth were barely cold when the said person walked through the doors, her intimidating gray eyes – yes those eyes were intimidating- looking up at the ceiling as if she was waiting for something, suddenly a flash of lighting appeared scaring the living daylights out of everyone except Professor Chase who simply smiled and made her way to the staff table.

"We need to-" I started "go to the library." Ron finished for me. I shook my head and gave them a small smile before we headed towards the said place. "Nothing, we've checked the entire library." I said slumping onto a couch in the common room. "Maybe someone's borrowed the book." Ron suggested. "Hey guys we were wondering if you were done with the book on the gods." I looked up to find Dean standing. "We thought one of you had the book." Harry said. "Nope we thought it was you guys." Dean replied confusion etched in his face. They all looked at me. "Do you think one of the Slytherines has it?" Harry asked. "I'm going to go out on a limb and say that there's no book." I said my brain working in overdrive. Why would she give us homework, and specifically say the information was in the library when it was not. "Thanks anyway guys." Dean said backing away.

"Sure no problem" Ron called after him. After finishing my homework, I said goodnight to the boys and went to bed, instantly falling off to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

"So no one, not even the Slytherines were able to get the information." Ron inquired once again with food in his mouth. "No" I replied for what seemed to be the thousandth time. Harry started to laugh but immediately stopped when I glared at him.

Suddenly the doors of the great hall burst open revealing a tall muscular man, wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and an orange t-shirt. His hair was jet black and messy like Harry's but his eyes were a deep green that you could lose yourself in. He looked towards the staff table; I followed his gaze, when it landed on Professor Chase she broke out into a grin that he mirrored.

**Hey guys please don't kill me. I'm so sorry; things are chaotic at the moment with exams. Today was my day off and I don't want to study for maths so I thought I'd post this. The next update will be in the next two weeks or if I get enough reviews. So please review!**

_**Darquesse16**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thank you for your support. This chapter especially goes out to TinyRules for being the first person to review. I would also like to thank:**

**Kim (guest)**

**Mailaine**

**Booklover0608 - no pitchforks or torches please!**

**SummerSpirit18**

**MagicRayla (guest)**

**Tyche (guest) - I took your suggestion into consideration and decided it was a brilliant idea! Thank you :)**

**ANNABETH P.O.V**

The rest of my classes weren't as bad as the first one had been, yet none of the students knew whom the statues represented with the exception of a girl in Ravenclaw called Luna Lovegood. Now I see what my mother had meant when she'd said they had forgotten their Greek heritage. They were completely oblivious to who they were; an extension of the Greek world.

Speaking about my mother I needed to IM her and report my first day. Making my way to my quarters I thought about camp and all my friends, Thalia, Nico, Grover and Percy… oh what I wouldn't do to have him here. Reaching my quarters I fished out a drachma and created a rainbow, "oh Iris please show me Athena goddess of war and wisdom on Mount Olympus" I chanted.

A misty image of my mother came up. She was in her office furiously scribbling away. "Mother" I said, she looked up from her work and grey met grey. "Annabeth" she said giving me a warm smile, "how are you?" "I'm fine mum" I said returning her smile. "How was your first day of classes?" she inquired. I groaned, "that bad" she asked arching an eyebrow.

"Their complete and utter idiots with the exception of a little make that, two students" I exclaimed. My mother laughed, "If anyone can get them to see the light it's you Annabeth." I beamed at her faith in me, seeing that she was in a good mood I decided to push my luck a little. "Mother can I ask you for a favour." "What is it?" she asked, "well I was kind of wondering if maybe Percy could visit me." I said putting on my best puppy dog eyes. She looked at me, paused for a moment, and the said "I'll speak to Zeus and see if can be arranged." "Thank you mum" I almost squealed but stopped with the look she gave me. She simply shook her head and disconnected the IM.

As soon as I entered the great hall on my way to lunch lighting flashed and I knew my favour had been granted.

The rest of the day past in a blur and the soon it was the next morning. For some reason I knew that something was going to happen. I was having an animated conversation with Professor Flitwick when the doors of the great hall burst open and there stood my seaweed brain. His eyes locked with mine, and it took everything I had not to run into his arms right then. He took long quick strides towards the staff table with all the eyes in the room trained on him. Professor Dumbledor got up to great him. "Lord Perseus" his wise old voice boomed. I couldn't take it any more. I jumped out of my seat and ran straight into his waiting arms. I inhaled the amazing scent I'v been craving for so long.

"Hey wise girl." That sweet soothing voice whispered into my ear. I looked up into his captivating green eyes and crashed my lips onto his. We broke apart grinning like a bunch of kids who got their hands in the cookie jar. I grabbed his hand and led him out of the great hall.

We took a walk outdoors not saying anything but simply enjoying each other's company. Finally it was Percy who broke the silence. "I missed you wise girl." He said, "I missed you more seaweed brain." I said. "I missed you most." He replied cutting of my response with a breath taking kiss. After what seemed like hours we broke apart. "How long are you staying for?" I asked he rubbed a hand over his face. He looked really tired. "Just for today" he said, "I need to get back to camp." "Is there trouble?" I asked. He looked at me and I could see the worry in his eyes. "Percy what's wrong?" I asked this time panic leaking into my voice. "We don't really know campers have gone missing" he said looking straight ahead. We were sitting on the grass by the lake. "It could be nothing but…" "But what Percy?" he looked into my eyes and tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear. "It's nothing that you need to worry about." He said in a voice that instantly melted my heart.

"Anyway don't you have classes to teach, Professor" he said with a mischievous smile. I playfully punched him on the shoulder and together we made our way into the castle unaware that this was going to be the last moment that we would spend together in a long time.

**I know its short but I promise the next one will be longer. Tell me whose point of view the next chapter should be in and please don't forget to review.**

_**Darquesse16**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back! Thank you to all those who reviewed. Here is the next chapter and it's in the Golden Trio P.O.V. hope you enjoy.**

**GOLDEN TRIO P.O.V.**

"Lord Perseus" Dumbledor's loud voice boomed. Professor Chase smiled, she jumped out of her seat and into this guys arms. Who was he? The two of them hugged fiercely. Lord Perseus looked at Professor Chase like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. The both of them left the great hall holding hands.

Immediately the hall broke into an excited buzz. "Silence" boomed Dumbledor's voice. "Now I know that I cannot prevent you from talking about what transpired here this morning, but I can prevent you from circulating half truths and whole lies" he said his soft voice brimming with authority. "Therefore, any student or teacher that is found to be spreading rumors about Professor Chase and Lord Perseus will have drastic action taken against them." To emphasize Dumbledor's statement thunder boomed in the distance, but it didn't look like Professor Dumbledor was the one to do it. He looked up at the sky with a worrying expression on his face.

"What the bloody hell is going on" gasped Ron, looking at his two best friends. The rest of the school had once again broken out into a loud buzz. "I don't know" said Hermione thoughtfully, "but I don't like it." "Come on guys, this Perseus guy could be Professor Chases boyfriend or husband for all we know" Harry said, although in his mind he doubted his own words. "Yeah right or they could be death eaters" said Ron. "Well finding out who they really are has to wait, we have classes to get to" said Hermione getting up and gathering her books. The three of them made their way out of the great hall and to their first class.

"What kind of a name is Perseus anyway?" asked Ron as he entered the Ancient Arts classroom which still baffled him. "Well I actually prefer to be called Percy" said a deep voice from the shadows. Ron jumped ten feat into the air while Harry, Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherines stared in amazement.

"Seaweed brain stop scaring my students" said Professor Chase emerging from the back of the classroom. Perseus or Percy smiled sheepishly at her. She simply shook her head. "Are you lot going to stand there and gape all day or sit down and get ready for the lesson' she said in a sharp voice. Percy snickered but was immediately silenced by the look Professor Chase gave him.

We all took our seats, still a little jumpy from Percy's appearing act. "Professor", "yes Miss Granger?" answered Professor Chase without looking up from the piece of parchment she held in her hand. "We searched the entire library but found no books pertaining to the homework you assigned us" said Hermione. "Yes Professor" Malfoy sneered, "I thought that's what libraries and books were invented for."

"It's not my fault you didn't look in the right place" replied Professor Chase calmly still not looking up from her piece of parchment. "We searched the entire library" argued Harry. "Did you search under the children's section or under myths?" Professor Chase asked. "No" Hermione replied clearly shocked by the answer. Professor Chase finally looked up from the parchment and the worry in her face was evident, she rolled up the parchment and said in an exasperated voice, "The last time I checked Greek mythology is a myth, something that has never been proven but something that hordes of people believed in."

Hermione made to protest but Professor Chase held her hand up silence her. Meanwhile Percy was fiddling with something on Professor Chase's desk. "Percy I'd put that down if I were you. It was a gift from my mother" she said in an amused voice. Percy dropped the object and scooted as far away as possible from it.

Could Professor Chase's mother really be that bad? Ron thought "alright since you didn't find what I asked for I will give you the domain for each god or goddess and you will have to give me a five inch essay on any one of them" said Professor Chase but she was distracted and so was Percy. They both looked at each other and Percy shrugged his shoulders.

Looking back at us she said, "let's get started Zeus is the lord of the skies, he is also- BOOM! A loud sound erupted from the corridor. Percy immediately jumped up and rushed out of the room, Professor Chase hot on his heels.

Teachers and students were all running to the source of the noise. By the time we got there we saw a boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes wearing an orange t-shirt like Percy's lying in a pool of blood.

Professor Chase had a hand over her mouth and Percy's face was pale. I could barely make out the words that formed on his lips.

"He's one of the missing campers."

**And that was the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and remember the more you review the quicker I'll update :)**

_**Darquesse16**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys please don't kill me I know this is super late and no excuse can make up for it. Thank you for all the reviews and here's the next chapter hope you enjoy.**

**PERCY P.O.V.**

Annabeth and I ran out of the classroom towards the sound and I hoped beyond hope that there were no monsters lurking in the corridor. What I saw was more horrific than a monster. "He's one of the missing campers" I said. Annabeth had both her hands over her mouth. By then students and teachers had reached the scene. The old man who I'd learnt was called Dumble something made his way towards us.

The camper who looked like a son of Hermes suddenly coughed. Immediately Annabeth took charge. "Teachers please clear out the corridors. Percy help me take him to my quarters." For a moment they all stared at her. "Well move it!" she screamed with authority. Together we picked up the fallen demigod and made our way to Annabeths room. Whispers filled the corridor as we walked. Entering Annabeths room I placed the demigod on the couch while Annabeth went to get some nectar and ambrosia.

Dumble something walked into the room flanked by two teachers and a woman. The teachers wore black cloaks. One had greasy black hair while the other had a bun. Annabeth returned to the room without taking her eyes of the demigod she said "Percy IM Chiron and inform him about the situation." I nodded and went to the bathroom. I knew better than to argue with Annabeth when she's in this mood.

**ANNABETH P.O.V.**

After Percy left I began to treat the fallen demigod. "Miss Chase I demand to know what's going on" a voice said from behind Professor Dumbledor. I briefly looked up and found that the voice belonged to the school nurse. I ignored her question and continued treating the demigod. He was starting to wake. "Hey its okay, you're safe" I said in a soft soothing voice. Just then Percy entered the room, "Chiron said he'll send someone to pick him up ASAP" he said but I could tell that he was keeping something from me.

"What's your name kid?" I asked. "Jasper" he replied "son of…" I gently placed a hand over his mouth to stop him from revealing our secrete the time was not right. "Jasper this is Percy and I'm Annabeth" I said pointing to Percy and myself. "You're pretty" was his last words before passing out. I sighed, a weary look on my face. I locked eyes with Professor Dumbledor and a look of understanding passed between us.

"I think that Miss Chase and Lord Perseus have everything under control" said Professor Dumbledor in a calm voice. "What do you mean?" shouted the nurse "that boy was bleeding he could have sustained serious injuries." "Keep your voice down" I hissed, "he will be fine." Percy put a hand on my shoulder in a calming gesture. My patience was wearing thin with these people and after the note I received from my mother it was only a matter of time before I exploded.

**HERMIONE P.O.V.**

"He's one of the missing campers" said Percy. Professor Chase looked devastated. She wore a sorrowful expression. It seemed like she had been in this situation before.

The boy on the floor coughed. Immediately the expression on Professor Chases face changed. Her eyes became as hard as steel and her jaw were set in a straight determined line. "Teachers please clear out the corridors. Percy help me take him to my quarters" she said while moving towards the boy. Everyone stared at her in amazement and no one moved. "Well move it!" she screamed and whether it was intentional or not her voice was laced with power. Percy and Professor Chase then proceeded to carry the unconscious boy away.

The entire student body was in a state of shock. A thousand thoughts were running through my head but the one that was leading the race was the manner in which Professor Chase had reacted. No one ever gave an order like that except for Professor Dumbledor and even his usual calm demeanor was rattled by the burst of power Professor Chase had exhibited. "Well you heard Professor Chase" said Dumbledor. "Teachers help clear out the corridors. Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape would you accompany me. Miss Chang would you please tell Madam Pomfrey to meet me at Miss Chases quarters."

Harry, Ron and I collapsed on the armchairs in the Gryffindor common room. An excited buzz was making its rounds. "That's it their officially Death Eaters" said Ron waving his hands in a dramatic fashion. "Ronald, that's ridiculous" I exclaimed "besides we don't know all the facts." "Hermione's right" said Harry.

We sat in silence for awhile. Each lost in our own thoughts. One thing was certain, whoever that boy was, and he was somehow connected to Professor Chase and Percy. Yet what was the connection.

Did it have something to do with Greek mythology? But of course that was preposterous. Yet again the way that Professor Chase spoke about the gods and the way Percy looked at the statues it was almost like they thought they were alive.

But that was impossible, the Greek gods don't exist, their simply myths. Right?

**ATHENA P.O.V.**

I watched the drama unfold at Hogwarts. Annabeth looked furious and I don't blame her, not after what I discovered. I sensed another being approaching; it was my father Zeus king of skies and Olympus. "Do not worry, she is your daughter after all" he said from behind me. I turned around and faced my father. He was right Annabeth was more than capable of handling the situation. I switched my focus from Annabeths quarters to the Gryffindor common room. A girl by the name of Hermione Granger was in turmoil over our existence. She was close to finding out. That can't happen. I turned to my father. He seemed to understand what I was thinking. "I'll get someone on it" said a voice from behind us.

**And that's the next chapter. Who do you think the voice is? Please review :)**

_**Darquesse16**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys, here's the next chapter. But before you read on I would like to thank you for all your support. This chapter is for gdm my guest reviewer for his brilliant idea. So here we go enjoy.**

**ANNABETH P.O.V.**

The sun rose high illuminating the sky and washing away the darkness of the night. No more could the shadows dwindle hope or destroy the presence of faith. Yet the luminescence of light did little to aviate my fears. Fears that have consumed me, made me afraid of what a new day might bring. Darkness gnawed at my soul and tried to tear it apart.

The events of the past few days have sent my mind into turmoil and that is a hard feat to archive. The note from my mother- no- the instructions from my mother were unnerving. It was something I did not expect, something, for the life of me, I did not want. Being a demigod was hard enough, but this was too much. My brain was on overdrive, it felt like it was going to explode with all these thoughts running rampage.

But that was the least of my problems, because right now I have a castle full of students and teachers who have absolutely no idea of what has happened over the past week. They don't remember the fallen demigod who appeared in the castle nor do they remember Percy my seaweed brain boyfriend. It's like everything from that day had been erased from their memories. I can still remember the morning after the demigod arrived.

***********************************FLASH BACK**************************************

I woke up to the sun striking through the window and the birds chirping their morning song. Percy was sprawled out on the bed, his frame taking up most of the space. His hair was messed up and drool leaked from his mouth. In short he looked adorable. The events of yesterday played through my mind. Percy's arrival, his hesitance in telling me about the trouble at Camp and finally to end the day with a big bang, one of the campers simply appears, close to death. I shook my head to clear out the negative thoughts and cob webs and got up to check on the Jasper. He was on the couch fast asleep. Looking like he had never been so close to dying.

A knock on the door made me leave the sleeping boy. I opened the door to reveal a first who looked like she was trembling. "Good morning Professor, Professor McGonagall sent me to tell you that there is someone outside waiting for you" she said in rush. "Thank you .Tell Professor McGonagall I'll be there shortly" I said with an amused smile on my face. "Am I really that scary" I said aloud as I closed the door. "Yup you definitely are" said a sleepy voice from across the room. "It was a rhetorical question seaweed brain" I retorted. He smiled at me and walked over enveloping me in a tight embrace. I inhaled his scent he always smelled like the sea. I reluctantly slipped away from his arms. "We should get going; I think Chiron has sent someone to take Jasper back to camp."

We walked down the empty corridors to the school grounds. Waiting at the door was a wide eyed Professor McGonagall. "What are those?" she asked point to the grounds. Standing there were two majestic Pegasus, one happened to be Blackjack the Pegasus Percy rescued from the Princess Andromeda all those years ago. "Pegasus" said Percy. Standing next to the majestic creatures were two people. Walking towards them I recognized one of them to be Will Solace head consular of the Apollo cabin. The other, "is that Clovis?" I asked Percy. "I think so" he said. We approached the duo and my initial take on who they were, were confirmed. "Hey" Percy greeted, he walked up to both the boys and shook their hands. Blackjack whined and I was sure he was asking for sugar cubes. "Hey Annabeth" they said simultaneously. "Hey guys" I said giving each of them a hug. "Clovis I'm surprised you're awake" I said with a smile on my face. "Yeah" was his reply. Was he just me or did Clovis seem a bit nervous. "Jasper you ready to go?" asked Will. "Yes" said Jasper. He then turned around and looked at me, "thank you" he said. "No problem kid" I replied, feeling a little guilty, after all this was my fault.

"Percy Chiron wants you back at camp" said Will. Percy nodded his head and turned to me. "I got to go wise girl" he said looking at me with those gorgeous sea green eyes. "I know" I whispered taking his hand. Percy gave me a quick kiss before mounting Blackjack and flying off. I walked back to the castle and met Professor McGonagall. "Who were those people?" she asked. "They were from the camp the boy goes to" I said sounding a bit confused, "I told you that they were coming today." "No you did not" said Professor McGonagall, "and I would appreciate it if you would inform us if you are having any guests that are staying over" she said in a huff and quickly walked away.

I stood there thoroughly confused.

********************************END OF FLASH BACK**********************************

Leaning against the railing of the astronomy tower these thoughts flashed through my mind. Sighing I looked at the sky, mum what's going? Why is this happening to me? No one remembered Percy or Jasper. In fact none of my students remembered anything I had taught them about Greek Mythology. It was almost as if… No it couldn't be. But then it all came together, why Clovis was here instead of another demigod. I held my head in my hands. Why does this always happen to me?

**ATHENA P.O.V**

"It's done" a voice from the doorway made me look up from my work. "Thank you" I said. The person left and my thoughts wandered. Annabeth had figured it out. The time to tell her the full truth was fast approaching. I just didn't know how to.

**And that's the end of it. Hoped you enjoyed it. Please review. Do guys think we could get a hundred by the tenth chapter?**

_**Darquesse16**_


	8. Chapter 8

**HERMIONE P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning with a headache and no recollection of what had happened yesterday. All I remember is having dinner and coming up to bed. I looked around the dorm room, the rest of the girls were asleep. I got out of bed and made my way to the window. Looking outside as the sun rose high in the sky. Signing I left the dorm to get ready for the day.

Coming down the stairs I bumped into Ron. "Hey watch where… oh Hermione it's you" he said with a cute smile. Wait did I just say Ron had a cute smile. I mentally shook the thought from my head and offered him a smile of my own. Together we walked the rest of the way down the stairs and waited for Harry. When he arrived we went to the great hall for breakfast. "Morning guys" Dean greeted us. I noticed Harry and Ron giving him death looks. Ron I understand but Harry? "Morning Dean" I said as it was apparent neither Ron nor Harry were going to say anything.

Professor Chase walked into the great hall with an angry and worried expression on her face. It looked like she had just received some bad news. The sound of owls announced the arrival of the post. But the owls sounded terrified as if there was something chasing them. Hedwig was the first to arrive; she landed on the table and hid behind Harry. The rest of the owls did the same. I looked up, "what's going on?" I asked. "No idea" said Ron with food in his mouth. I rolled my eyes and heard Harry snicker.

Looking up at the staff table I noticed Professor Chase staring intently at the way the owls arrived. A big gust of wind blew into the great hall. It sent shivers down my spine. A cold eerie sensation washed over the great hall. Professor Dumbledor got up and looked at the enchanted ceiling. Perhaps the spell that enchants the ceiling malfunctioned. But that was impossible. Sneaking a glance at Professor Chase she looked unaffected by the sudden change. It was almost as if she was expecting it.

Suddenly a black raven flew into the great hall, its feathers glowed purple whenever sunlight struck it. It headed for the staff table. The teachers shot spells at it, but the spells were simply absorbed by the raven. Finally it landed in front of Professor Chase. "What do you want?" she asked in cold voice. Her grey eyes looked stormier than usual. The raven cocked its head. Professor Chase suddenly got up. "What do you want?" she screamed each word seemed to exude power.

The school was starting to fall into panic mood. "SILENCE" screamed Professor Dumbledor, "now Miss Chase would you kindly enlighten us as to what's going on" said Professor Dumbledor in a calm tone but his perfect façade was breaking.

"Anger is a very dangerous thing Annabeth, I thought you of all people should know that" said a dreamy voice from the Ravenclaw table. Every head turned around to see who the speaker was. "Luna" Ron gasped. Luna walked towards the staff table slowly with an un-Luna like smirk. Shock was etched into every face present except for Professor Chase, she simply looked pissed. "What do you want?" she said, this time annoyance crept into her voice. "You know what I want child" said Luna while she absent mindedly stroked the raven. Professor Chase scowled. "Follow me" she said while walking out of the great hall, "and will you dispossess the girl, it doesn't suite you." Luna gave a small creepy laugh "as you wish daughter of wisdom" she said before Luna crumpled to the floor.

**DUMBLEDOR P.O.V**

This was bad. The arrival of the girl to teach at Hogwarts was risky but this was just bad. I knew something was wrong the moment Minervra burst into my office going off about how Professor Chase had brought strange guests into the castle. But now things were out of hand, out of my control. Who was this girl? I knew she was a demigod but no demigod should be able to display that amount of power. Then the arrival of the raven and the being that possessed Luna… I shuddered at the thought.

"Will the head prefect of Ravenclaw please take Miss Lovegood to the infirmary, teachers please come with me. Classes are cancelled for the day, everyone back to your common rooms." I instructed. Once we had all settled into my office, "Albus what's going on?" asked Snape. "I do not know Severus" I said in a grave voice "but whatever it is, it's beyond our control, I'm afraid that we have just been dragged into a war that is worse than Voldemort himself"

**Alright just because you guys are super amazing I thought that you deserved this. I know its short but I didn't plan on posting another chapter so soon. So please review and maybe you might get another chapter by the end of the week :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi is anybody still there? I'm really sorry about the late update but school has been hectic. Again thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorite. So here's the next chapter hope you like it.**

**ANNABETH P.O.V**

Anger welled up inside me. It bubbled and boiled and threatened to break through every barrier I had put in place to stop it. I walked at a quick, brisk pace eager to leave the castle that was once inviting but all too soon had turned into a cold, dreadful place. I could see a faint glimmer of sunlight in the distance, perhaps, a faint glimmer of hope. I shook my head; it was a silly notation, one that shouldn't have crossed my mind.

Footsteps echoed behind me, returning all the anger that had threatened to spill earlier. I stopped abruptly, whirled around and glared at my pursuer with all the hate and anger I could muster. "What are you doing here Hera?" I said, in what I hoped sounded like a calm voice. "I've missed you" she replied with a smirk on her face. I scoffed, "please you wouldn't miss me even if I was the last demigod on Earth."

Hera's expression turned from mocking to grave. I noticed that the goddess looked worried. "I need your help" she said in a soft voice I was barely able to hear. I looked at her dumbfounded for a moment before my expression changed to disbelief and anger. This time I didn't hide the venom that laced my voice, "you need my help?" I spat at her. "You sent cows after me, and you need my help" I glared at her with all the hate in my body, it felt as if I was going to implode. "You deserved it" she said with a sour expression on her face. I gave her a short bitter laugh before walking past her.

"Annabeth wait" she said, again that same grave and worried expression adorned her face. "You have exactly one minute" I said crossing my arms and facing her. A steady cold breeze blew through as I stared at the goddess in front of me. She looked at me like I was crazy, turned away from my blazing gaze and began. "War is brewing" she said in a somber voice. "I don't know how much you know but this is worse than the second titan war." Somehow I believed every word that she said. I had slowly began piecing all the bits and pieces of information together and it fit together like a puzzle, except this was one puzzle I didn't want to complete.

"I guess I should start from the beginning" said Hera jolting me out of thoughts. "Many eons ago Hecate created the world of Wizardry. It was simply meant to be a time consuming event, nothing was supposed to come from it, a form of amusement for the Gods" she shook her head and laughed, "of course Hecate grew attached to this world, she refused to destroy it when we grew bored, she begged Zeus to let her keep it, let the world thrive under her rule. My foolish husband agreed, under the condition that wizards and demigods never met." Hera looked at the sky with a disdainful expression.

"And nothing went according to plan did it?" I asked, my anger for the goddess momentarily evaporating. "Exactly, a few years later and Hecate's world was indeed thriving, that women was a nightmare to be around, always gloating about her world" Hera sighed, "she was so self absorbed she failed to notice that there was a rebellion building against her until it was too late." Hera turned around and faced me, "your mother warned her but she refused to listen, eventually she had been driven out of her own world, the wizards began questioning her rule and all together stopped believing in her, she lost all power over them. But being the cocky, arrogant person she is, she still refused to let us destroy them claiming that they wouldn't last very long without her." Hera shook her head, "she was wrong" I stated looking at Hogwarts; this was proof that Hecate's plan had backfired. "What's that got to do with the war?" I asked Hera.

"Remember the condition that Hecate and Zeus agreed upon" she asked. I nodded "demigods and wizards were not allowed to meet" I said. "Right, well that rule was broken, without Hecate there to detour any demigods from finding the wizards…" "They interacted" I finished. Hera nodded "a son of Ares settled in a village called Little Hangleton, he was unaware of the presence of wizards. No demigod knew they existed, it was of utmost importance that no one knew" said Hera. "In other words you needed to cover up your screw up" I said smirking. Hera glared at me, "Crude but accurate, anyway he caught the attention of a witch, she placed him under a spell or something" she said, Hera looked like she was trying very hard to remember something. "The point is the first half- wizard; half-demigod child was born."

"Where's the child now?" I asked, "Waging war against the magical community" Hera said seriously. "Who was the child? What was the child's name?" I asked, the world spinning around me. No way, this couldn't be right. If this was true then the magical community was in more trouble than they originally thought. "You know the answers to your questions Annabeth" Hear said in a deadpanned voice. "The most powerful dark wizard" I said looking at her.

"Voldemort"

**And that's all she wrote. I know this is short and I promise to try and make the next one a little longer. Please tell me what you think of it I was a little unsure when writing this chapter. So please review and I might update sooner.**

_**Darquesse16**_


End file.
